Thoughts and Violence
by nukerjsr
Summary: After Captain Gantu fails to reform an experiment, he sends it to prison. There he finds out about what Gantu and Hamsterviel are doing together and figure he must help his other experiments. RESURRECTED FROM THE DEAD!
1. From the Pod to the Prison

* * *

Me: New story from Nukerjsr. This is the much sought out and thought out story of one of my fan experiments. The experiment is Arsenal. He is experiment 612 and is actually already on the website. He and my other two made fan made experiments, Hendrix and Turret, are in other stories. The people who use them are StoryWeaver1, ammonal01, and Anin624. I am saying all this incase some of you do not know them. Anyway, this story is mainly about him, but the others will be added in later to the story. Well I will just start over to the disclaimer. Arsenal?  
  
Arsenal: Nukerjsr does not own Lilo & Stitch. However he does own me, Hendrix, Turret, Armory and Sleight. I hope everyone enjoys the story! Read and Review!

* * *

2 days after the big trial. (The one shown in the First Lilo & Stitch movie)  
  
"So we are suppose to look for more information?" asked a lizard guard  
  
"Yes, we need to look up more information on Jumba Jookiba. We were sent to check on more of his experiment files. We all saw 626 so think how the others can affect society." Another lizard guard said.  
  
"I see, 626 was quite scary. Did you see him drool all over the capsule then put his nose in it? Yick!" the lizard guard said back. The guards continued to search in the lab until one of them walks over to a bookshelf and starts looking through books  
  
"See anything?" one of them asked. The orange guard looked at it pondering.  
  
"Yeah" The guard pulled out a green book and opened it. "This one seems to look like plans for possible experiment building. It is filled with ideas, powers, abilities, looks, colors, and body designs." He responded. "But we need something better than this"  
  
The other guards nodded and continued searching. They looked through his entire lab, between beakers and test tubes, in closets and hidden floors. It seemed they wouldn't find anything else other than the book. Until one of the guards found a certain chest. He noticed the strong locks and chains on it so it must be important. The guard lifted his gun and fired at the lock. It instantly flew off the chest. The guard lifted the top and pulled out a gray sphere with black base.  
  
"Hey I found something!" The guard shouted. Everyone else dashed over to him and his discovery. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"No idea. Feel around for an opening. Also look for a turning crank; it kinda looks like a gumball machine." Another guard said. The lizard-alien started searching on the Gumball Machine until he accidentally hit green flat button.  
  
"Select experiment" a computer voice said.  
  
"Whoa!" the guard said in surprise. "Well at least we have more information on the experiments." He continued.  
  
"Think there are any more deadly than 626?" a lizard asked.  
  
"Possibly, let's just check the lousy thing." The guard said.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Experiment 610, primary function, weapon expert" said the computer. And at that time a photo of 610 formed on the sphere. It was female that was completely purple furred. It had pointy cat-like ears and a cat-like tail."  
  
"Ehh...possible threat." Said the bored guard. "Why did the piece of bleetsgorp, make this many experiments?! And most of them are very useless and barely threats at all!"  
  
"Shut up! Just keep checking" said an angered guard. The guard signed and press the button again to check out the next experiment  
  
"Experiment 611, primary function, the ultimate super weapon" the computer said in its regular monotone fashion. A picture was about to show, but the computer started to shake and sparks flew. "Computer error, pictures cannot be shown anymore."  
  
"Raaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" the guard scream at the top of his voice. "Why does this thing have to constantly bug me!?" The other guard walked over to him and put his hand on the guard.  
  
"Do not worry about the stupid thing" he said in a calm tone. The guard slightly steamed off a bit of his anger. "So... what's the threat level?" The guard just signed.  
  
"I don't know. If I knew what it looked like I would judge it." He responded. He pushed the flat button again to find out what the new experiment does.  
  
"Experiment 612, primary function, creating and deactivating weapons." Said the computer. The guard took a long gaze at the computer.  
  
"Oh my goodness. The ability is deadly. Very deadly." Said the shocked guard. The guard pushed another button on the computer.  
  
"Experiment Selected" said the computer. Out of the small slot of the computer a red pod engraved with the numbers 612 on it. The guards looked in awe at the pod and the amazing simplicity of the pod computer. Thinking this was a real threat, one of the guards put it in its pocket.  
  
"Keep searching." The guard with the pod said instantaneously. "There could be more experiments that are more dangerous as 612 or 626" The guard searching nodded and continued.  
  
30 minutes later. (Due too much complaining and discussing) The guards walked down the hall to Captain Gantu.  
  
"Do you think anymore of the experiments are a problem?" one of the lizards asked.  
  
"Well each of them have a problem, but not too serious. The one I am a little worried about is 624" The other guard said. He then pulled out the 612 pod. "Even if we are able to reform this experiment 624 could make it evil again. And then it would be many months of taming down the toilet."  
  
"Yeah, but since that is her only ability she is easy to capture." The other guard responded. They guard then stopped their conversation once they reached Gantu's room.  
  
"Have you found any information on Jumba Jookiba's work?" The giant asked.  
  
"Yes, we found all of his files." The guard said. The guard not talking put the notebook and the computer on Gantu's desk. "The notebook has drawings and abilities of the experiments made and possibly ideas for future experiments" Gantu then picked up the notebook and started skimping through.  
  
"Nice. Interesting." He commented. He looked at the back of the book with sketches of pointy heads, arms, ears, detachable jaws, and almost twenty different abilities. "Anything else?" The guards put the computer on the desk.  
  
"This is a computer to look up any information on the actual experiments and the dehydrated pods themselves." The guard explained. "We checked trough all of the experiments. Except for 626, none of them seem to show a global threat." "Except for this one" The guard then showed Gantu the red pod. Gantu wondered about this experiment so he but the pod on the computers scanner and press the button.  
  
"Experiment 612, primary function, creating and deactivating weapons." The computer once again said. Gantu grunted and picked up the pod.  
  
"I can't believe he created something with such power" He said. One of the guards instantly scoffed and all attention was on him.  
  
"Big deal. He creates weapons and shoots a few people. You all are overrating this experiment that could just be a run-of-the-mill murderer. Why would we need to tame this thing?!" The guard said. Gantu shouted and picked up the lizard. The lizard squirmed to escape Gantu's grip.  
  
"If this thing can create any weapon then he can make something of immeasurable power! He could make an infinite amount of warheads to blow every planet in the galaxy!" The captain explained angrily. "Know do you see that abomination's power?" He said while putting down the guard.  
  
"Yyeeesssssss" the guard said shocked and nervously. Gantu picked up the pod and placed it in a container. He then took it into the washroom. Then all the guards heard the sound of running water. The guard instantly rushed to the bathroom. They were too late.  
  
"Captain! What are you think you are doing?! Didn't you hear what you just said?" One of the guards shouted.  
  
"We still need to tame him to make sure he will not destroy or turn on us." The giant retorted. Everyone then took gaze at the container. Water started to engulf the red pod. A big yellow flash started to grow inside. A huge flash came out blinding everyone causing Gantu to drop the capsule. After the flash faded, everyone opened their eyes and stared at the capsule and was instantly shocked. A blade pop out of the glass and made a full circle. When it was done a black foot came out kicking the glass in the air. The whole experiment came out and took a gaze at everyone. The lizards quivered and hid behind Gantu. One of the guards then opened his voice.  
  
"Is...that the experiment?"  
  
"I think so...I mean look at him!" Another lizard finished.  
  
The experiment was a black creature that had lighter black on his stomach, he had ears like Stitch but they had cut marks in them, he had spikes going down on his head and a tail like a stegosaurus. The giant he saw grabbed him and picked him up.  
  
"So you're experiment 612. This should be interesting." He said. Everyone then went back to Gantu's office. Gantu pressed a button making an iron bench appear. "Put him on the iron!" The captain ordered. He handed the experiment to the guards and they placed him on the bench. Iron shackles popped out of the bench and held the experiment. The experiment looked at the shackles and started at Gantu.  
  
"Gaba ika tasoopa?" the experiment asked.  
  
"Oh, do not worry." The captain said. "Soon you will figure out what is happening and respect us. Start!" The guards walked over to the experiment holding Kanjis. Kanjis are Blunt swords surging with electricity. One of the guards leaned over to the experiment and held the sword over the experiment gently. The guard then screamed in pain.  
  
The others rushed over to the guard and realized they made a big mistake. The experiment had a blade coming from his stomach. He used it to stab the lizard guard in the hand. The injured guard back away and grabbed his plasma gun. He fired at the experiment. But that was also a mistake.  
  
The experiment popped a new blade out is chest. The plasma ricocheted of the blade and hit on the shackles on his hands. The experiment lifted his hand and pulled the blade from his chest. He used the blade to pry the off the shackle off his other hand. The free hand grabbed the other blade. 612 put the blade by his legs and took off the other shackles. Everyone else panicked and grabbed their guns and opened fire. The experiment jumped off the table and ran towards the door.  
  
"Get him! We cannot let the weapon-making trog escape!" Gantu shouted. The guards started the chase. The sound of gunfire filled the hallway instantly. 612 retaliated and pulled a set of plasma guns of his own. He shot back at the guards making them try to dodge. One of them was hit and knocked several feet back. The guards looked back for a second but then restarted the chase. 612 then turned at a corner and switched to a rifle with a scope he put himself at an angle and held then gun carefully.  
  
"Stadika Ni" the experiment said to himself. (Which means "Steady now") The guards continued up the hallway. 612 fired immediately. A guard was hit in the leg and fell due to the pain. He shouted very loudly in agony. The experiment fired again at the wounded guard, hitting him in the head to keep from more guards coming. The last guard shuttered and walk slowly towards the corner. 612 spinited out and bludgeoned him with his rifle causing unconciussness instantly. 612 then heard footsteps, as more guards rushed down the hallway. 612 went to the the other side and prepared weapons. He set up two plasma guns, a rifle, a kanji and a greanade launcher. He grabbed his guns and started to shoot at the others. Many guards scattered and returned fire.  
  
"He'll pay" said a voice from the hallway. The guards stood up and looked at the big wound in his hand. He then peeked into the hallway and saw the experiment firing at more guards. The lizard then made an evil grin. He picked up a kanji and slowly walked toward the black creature. The guard snuck up to about close range and then lifted his weapon. A blade slash echoed through the hallway.  
  
The guard looked down and saw a gash on his chest. He backed away and noticed the experiment's tail was holding a small dagger. That was the last thing he saw, as he fell down.  
  
"Can this abomination be stopped!?" Gantu shouted. He then figured he had to take matters into his own hands. The whale like alien rushed down the hallway carring blaster. 612 heard and felt earthquake steps. He picked up his grenade launcher and rifle and lunged into the other side of the corner. He gripped onto the roof and instantly sprinted to a door. The guards fired but made many errors as serveral holes filled the roof. 612 picked up his rifle and shot at the many lizards. Half of them fell to the ground while the others panicked and ran away. Gantu made his way in the hallway and saw te experiment.  
  
"I will get you abomination." he said to himself. Gantu opened fire on the little black creature. 612 easily dodged the attacks. He fell off the roof and went into the next room. Gantu followed. the creature looked in awe of this room. It was very big, with chairs and desks. Gantu entered the room and then shook his head.  
  
"Oh blitznack. Not here, not now!" Gantu said worried. 612 grabbedd his launcher and fired at Gantu. A large grey bomb popped out of the barrel and was headed for Gantu. Gantu lunged out of the way but the grenade impacted causing Gantu to fly off and hit a wall. 612 smiled and walked over to the alien slowly. He jumped onto his chest and stared into his eyes. The experiment grabbed the dagger from his tail and held it in a stabbing position.  
  
"Meega...nala...qweesta" The creature said as he put the blade by Gantu's skull. The giant quivered knowing that he would die because he wanted to help the galaxy by gaining a powerful creature. But then he felt the blade held by his head move around and fall on his shoulder. The experiment passed out on his chest. Gantu stood and saw the Grand Councilwoman with a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"Why...why do you have that." Gantu wondered.  
  
"Emergencies." The high offical said. She put the gun in her desk and stepped over to the captain. She stared coldly in the Gantu's eyes. "What is a genetic mutation doing here?"  
  
"Well I was looking at Jumba Jookiba's files and noticed this one was very dangerous...so I tryed to activate so it would't be dangerous..." The Councilwoman still stared at him. Gantu signed.  
  
"You should not try anything so reckless. That experiment almost killed you. " She said. "Never try to fix an experiment. You should of known already from 626." Gantu made his head look at the floor. "Listen, this may have put you on thin ice, put we might be able to forget this. Jumba and Pleakley have failed in there mission. So I need you to retrieve 626 by yourself. Gantu's face shot up.  
  
"No problem." Gantu gladly said. The giant marched out of the room. the Grand Councilwoman looked at the experiment.  
  
"You destroyed many and killed many. The universe was not ment for creatures like you" She said. The alien then pushed a button "I need a squadron of guards to confind this experiment."

"Yes, madam." a lizard said. After that a group took the experiment to a horrible new place.

* * *

Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it! Then next update might be a little late though. I didn't write this on my pc. 


	2. Discoveries

Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I am so glad my story is of to a nice start. Also, forgot to mention this before but this chapter does have a "Thrown into the Fires" reference. Thanks PiesWolvesandSuch for writing it. Also this part does have some Hamsterviel bashing...but you have to think of it from his POV.  
  
Stroyweaver, I guess it is a AU if the computer said 625 or 624 experiment pods in the computer.  
  
Ammonal01, you'll see how Arsenal will be good.  
  
Anyway, disclaimer time. I do not own Lilo & Stitch the Series, but I do own. 377, 610, 612, 614, and Armory. Oh by the way, Time Skip!

* * *

Chapter 2: Discoveries.  
  
2 years later  
  
At Xenon Sector: Prison Asteroid K37, it was curfew. A time where villians can calm their nerves from their harsh realites. All of the people were sleeping except two.  
  
A lizard guard walked through the cold hallway. Sometimes people need to escape this place. Some from anger or insanity. He come to check on a constant offender. THe huard peered in and saw an odd looking creature. He had white fur, with two long ears and two small eyes. He snored, showing off his front teeth like some rodent.  
  
"Cell check 750, Hamsterwheel present. Confirmed." the guard spoke. He then walked out of the area. Instantaneously, the creature opened up one eye.  
  
"That's Hamsterviel! Oh, how is it hard to say 'Vile' and not 'wheel'? A- Ta na ga ga! he rambled. His name said wrong is like acid to him  
  
"Dr. Hamsterwheel detention code override sequence activated." a computer voice said.  
  
"Hamsterviel! Viel, you oh so silly computer voice!" he complained. The metal holding the body contanier lifted off. Hamsterviel put his head in the red donut-like item. Hamsterviel came down from his container, standing on a platform being held by robotic arms. A transporter pod appeared behind him while a large video trasmitter was in front of him. "Contact Gantu." The said alien appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes, doctor Hamsterviel?" the shark alien asked.  
  
"Where is an experiment!?" the hamster ordered. "Why are you so incompetent you incompetent thing? It has been two earth weeks since you captured any new experiments!" he yelled.  
  
"But sir, the Earth girl and the trog are very crafty. Somehow they are able to get pods and experiments under my nose!"  
  
"Then get off you bass buns and find me an experiment! If you are smart enough to find one." Hamsterviel flashed off the screen.  
  
"Atleast 624 is smart then you." Gantu mumbled. Hamsterviel reappeared.  
  
"I heard that! I am cutting your next paycheck! And if you are wondering, when 199 told me you call me names I only turn off the monitor first, incase you say anything." He then turned off the screen audio and all. The giant growled and yelled his common word blitznack. The rodent then shifted his eyes and whispered "Sa ca ba na-na"  
  
"Doctor Hamsterwheel detention code override sequence reactivated". Everything went back into place. The gerbil grunted, rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day, it was a free day. Free days are when criminals can talk with other criminals and keep their madness to a low. Even though they were still survalienced, it felt nice. Everyone was in a large room with cafeteria-like tables. Hamsterviel checked around his spot and saw no one in front of him. It was like that until a guard pushed in a glass box full of dark blue liquid. He pulled it in front of the rabbit alien. Hamsterviel only saw a black tube inside and sticking out from the box and looked at the guard.  
  
"Is this being a joke for I am not laughing!" he shouted  
  
"Don't worry Hamsterviel. He's in a box and talks from this tube" the guard explained.  
  
"Hamsterviel! Why does everything misinterpretate my name!"  
  
"That's cause no one cares, you crazy hamster." A voice smirked. Hamsterviel made a puzzled look He stared at the gladd box and noticed a spec. The rat alien leaned over, looking inside the box and then backed away shocked.  
  
"You...your an experiment." the doctor proposed. He was correct. It was 612.  
  
"Yeah...the people in the Galatic Alliance took me down for no reason. Sure, I stabbed and shot a few guards. But because of that I am on freaking lockdown!" 612 angrily explained. "They tried to reform me but failed. I know captain Gantu was in on it but there was someone else. Someone tranqed me from behind and now I am in the hellhole!"  
  
"Do not get me started on Gantu. He is failure at his job like a failure! And that's is why 626 got him fired from the Alliance.  
  
612 stated to think. _626? Where do I remember that from._ 612 then talked and looked at Hamsterviel in a more serious tone. "What does Gantu do?"  
  
"He hunts experiments...oops." 612 couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You...mean...that dumb fish hunts down my friends!?" The experiment raged. "Wait a second, if you know him then you must help him!" Hamsterviel scoffed. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes!" he said evilly. "I will make an army of experiments to conquer the galaxy." The gerbil cackled in delight but the he started to gag. "Hairball."  
  
"So I wasn't dreaming...and you are crazy!"  
  
"I am not crazy!" The hamster interrupted. "And vhat do you mean by dreaming.?  
  
"My cell is right across from yours. The liquid in this tube, not only making my body numb makes me very tired and impaires my vision. I didn't think it was true but it was. I've seen what you have done to my fellows!" 612 started to explain. 323. I saw what you did to him. You would have a metal arm bash his beak in to the metal walls!" Hamsterviel rolled his eyes. "Then their was 199. He liked gossiping and somehow knew about your dandruff problem. So you tore of his voice box! You did it why? Cause your nuts! Now he can't talk! Hamsterviel started to get angry. You messed up 303's life. Because Gantu, not really 303 convinced you to call yourself a doofus, you locked him in a box full of mirrors. So when he stares for too long he erases his memories!  
  
"Be quiet you annoying porcupine with an ugly face!"  
  
"No, you be quiet!" 612 retorted. Everyday I hear you complain and complain how no one gets anything done for you. You've never gotten off your gerbil patookie and do something yourself. Oh wait, you have and failed miserably! Hamsterviel was getting really angry. No one has every talked to him this way. "Let's not forget 586. He is the one who eats and expains right? Well when Gantu some how got a hold of him, you injected his tounge with lead and mercury. Then you didn't feed him weeks. He almost devoured his own muscle! Hamsterviel start to grow a vein on his forehead.  
  
"I need to hurt and torture those expeiments so they will obey me!"  
  
"You don't need to do that. You just do it for pleasure and personal gain. In reality, your a whiny furry midget who is a jerk and thinks he is bigger than everyone.  
  
"I am tired of talking to you."  
  
"Ditto you crazy bunny."  
  
"I am hamzter-like! Hamzter! And once again I am not crazy!  
  
"Yeah you are cause of you idioicy and insanty you let 624 escape. Thanks for craving power Hamsterviel." Hamsterviel shot up out of his chair and walked away. A guard picked up a megaphone.  
  
"Free day is over. Sorry, but you have to go back to your cells." the guard informed. 612 sighed in Relief. For once he was glad to hear the shouting of lizards. His portable cell was pushed back into his room." 612 then started to think.  
  
"Gantu and Hamsterviel are taking and torturing my brethren. I must get them to stop it. I can't destroy and raid Hamsterviel's cell because my friends will be in the same boat as me. If 626 was exiled to Earth so that's where Gantu and the others must be. I will go there and get half of my revenge. But I have to wait till next free day."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I do think Hamsterviel does look a bit like a rabbit. 


	3. Breaking the Barrier Pt 1

Hey here's the chapter. In this I created a new type of race and planet that involves Hamsterviel. By the way, sorry for a 2nd Time Skip.  
  
Storyweaver, yes she did escape to Earth. Where else would she go?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the series or any of the charaters. I do own, Arsenal, Turret, Hendrix, Sleight, Armory, the newly added Blaze, and The Drix brothers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Breaking the Barrier Pt. 16 days later  
  
It was Free day once again. The same people were spread across the place but this time talking to different people. A lizard brought in Experiment 612 in his glass box. 612 looked around the room for someone to talk to. He then saw two types of odd aliens.  
  
"Hey lizard dude. Take me Northwest." The guard agreed and took 612 to Northwest. The lizard alien but the box in front of two aliens.  
  
"Hello, Drix brothers." 612 greeted. The Drix brothers are two hairless rabbit like humanoids. They are very tall, savage, and quite muscular. They had large nails on their hands and feet and very sharp looking teeth.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked one of the rabbits. .  
  
"Something very important, Vizz." said the black creature. Vizz was the older of the two brothers. He had dark purple flesh colored skin. His ears pointed upward and diagonally. He had a black nose right by his jaws.  
  
"Any particular reason you need help from me and Kezz?" The brother questioned. Kezz was the younger of the two brothers. His ears pointed downward and diagonally. His skin was different. His body skin was more of a pale white while his face, calves, and arms were more of blackish-red color. His two front sharp teeth pointed out and he did have tiny white hared tail.  
  
"Listen, you two. The Galatic Alliance screwed me over. It is that simple" That got the rabbits attention.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kezz asked.  
  
"I'm a genetic experiment and some how that is a crime."  
  
"That's too bad. Why didn't you say anything till now?"  
  
"Now I have a purpose to escape. Gantu, the former captain is now at this planet called Earth. Him and Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel are doing horrible things to the other experiments on Earth." The brothers started to rage.  
  
"That Griznall screwed us over too." Kezz said. (That word will be confimed later)  
  
"How?"  
  
"About five years ago, us and Hamsterviel were arrested for armed robbery and grand theft crusier. Unforetunately him being a little hamster and us being two large hares, he was able to say we threatened him. He pled guilty and had to be in here for a one year. Us on the other hand were sentenced to thirty years. He needed us cause we had physical power and he threatened to erase all computer data of us and steal our bank accounts. The little guy was quite a hacker." Vizz explained.  
  
"Well that's nice to know." 612 smirked. "Anyway, how does escaping this place sound?"  
  
"Are you insane like Hamsterviel?" The younger brother asked. "No one has ever escaped and stayed away from this place for their lives!"  
  
"That's cause no one had an illiegal genetic experiment to creates weapon, create diversions, and hotwire vehicles."  
  
"Good point"  
  
"But, wait won't we be tracked down and hunted if we help you?" Vizz asked.  
  
"No, no no. You see, the Galatic Alliance thinks I am so terrible for being artificially created and being a gentic experiment. They won't even give me a 3-day furlaw I am so hated. The thing is, they'll think I would have threatened to kill you guys if you won't help me escape. So basically, once your at your planet you'll be scott-free!"  
  
"But what if they arrest us and take us in for questioning?" The little brother asked.  
  
"Simple. Just tell them I **did** say I would kill you unless you helped me. They will put all the hate on me and you will be safe. Make sure to use cerebrum protection headbands incase they try to mind probe you or use a lie detector."  
  
"Sounds full-proof." Vizz aprroved. "So when exactly do we escape?"  
  
"That's the beautiful part it begins in a few minutes if you want it to start now." the black experiment said.  
  
"What are we going to need to do?"  
  
"When this is over, we will go the same way and you will have to break open this box. After that, keep us in a small area so I can get move my body."  
  
The brothers undestood and started to wait. About 10 minutes later, a lizard guard picked up the a megaphone and made the same announcement from a week ago. The brothers and the experiment were going down the hallway. The brothers looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Do it." spoke 612. Vizz grabbed the guard and covered his mouth. Kezz punched open the glass containing 612 and pulled him out. Vizz made the guard pass out from the lack oxygen. He put the guard inside of 612's prison. "Go into that storage closet." The three inmates entered the closet and Kezz put 612 down. Kezz then held his hand.  
  
"Blitznak! That glass really tore up my hand." Kezz yelled.  
  
"Quit complaining little bro." Vizz smirked. "Uh...why are we in here?"  
  
"That gelatin-like material in the box has a numbing agent. The guards only let me move my mouth for obvious reasons. Guys, guard the door. I need to be able to be move my body." The brothers put there back against the door, blocking off intruders. 612 to a very long stare at his foot. He cocentrated very long on it for a few minutes. It then slightly twitched.  
  
"Now the hard part's over. Let's get the rest of my body moving." 612 said to himself.  
  
20 minutes later...612 was standing. Unforetunately 20 minutes is a long time and guards figured out where they were. A battering ram started to hit the door. The Drixs couldn't hold much longer.  
  
"612. Tell me you can move!" The older brother shouted. The guards broke through the door. They swarmed the inside.  
  
"Don't move! We have you surrounded!" A guard yelled.  
  
"Too bad. I want to use my nerves after a two-year incarseration." The experiment smirked. The experiment spawned a gun a shot a guard in the leg. The guards gasped a lifted their weapons.  
  
"Open fire!" A guard shouted and the lizards started firing. 612 climbed on the wall of the room and started firing as well. The black creature climbed into a dark corner of the room and the guards stopped firing. They looked around for him but to no avail. Suddenly, a guard fell down injuried. A guard tilted his head up and was shocked in horror. He was instantly put out of his misery. 612 was sniping from his corner. The rest of the guards were shot and incapacitated. The experiment came down and picked up his fellows.  
  
"You should of shot them before they rammed the door." Kezz said.  
  
"Eh, I was still kind of numb. Listen to escape here we have to get to the docking bay. It has loads of ships there. Let's go!" The experiment and the rabbit like humanoids left. A guard barely lifted his arm and grabbed a communicator.  
  
"They are heading for the spaceships. Stop them. Send all units." the guard wheezed. He then passed out from the pain.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. 


	4. Breaking the Barrier Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the series or any of the characters. I don't own the Crab Nebula either. I do own, Arsenal, Turret, Hendrix, Sleight, Armory, Blaze, The Drix brothers, and Minaminus 3. Ha ha! I own a planet.

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking the Barrier Pt. 2  
  
The three convicts rushed down the hallway. The escaped one of the units of guard but what about the rest?  
  
"Do you think we are in the clear?" Kezz asked.  
  
"Not a chance" The experiment said. The alarm blared off nearly on cue. "That's convenient"  
  
"Attention all personal, prison break attempted. All armed forces head for the docking bay. Repeat. All personal, prison break attempted. All armed forces head for the docking bay." A voice from an intercom said.  
  
"That's just great" Vizz disappointingly said.  
  
Footsteps started to echo through the hallway. 612 created some plasma pistols and handed them to his comrades. Lizard guards rush into the hallway with there weapons aimed.  
  
"Do not resist! Surrender!" A guard said.  
  
The criminals looked at each other and nodded heads. They began to open fire. A few of the guards ran back for a good shooting spot. Five of them were shot in their tracks and fatally wounded. The other guards fired back. 612 and the brothers put their backs by the wall and aimed carefully. They shot the guards guns right off their hands and the guards fled. The three creatures ran through the hallway but then were stopped by a second set of guards.  
  
"Oh no. Striker guards!" The older humanoid rabbit said.  
  
Striker guards are much different than regular ones. They are equipped with kanjis instead of plasma guns. They didn't wear the regulation white uniforms either. The wore heavy metal suit with spikes sticking out on the shoulders. The guards pulled out there weapons and rushed at the others.  
  
612, Kezz and Vizz dropped their guns and went to hand-to-hand combat. There were six guards so each of them had two to take on. Vizz grabbed one and started to furiously attack it. The guard swung his weapon at the rabbit alien but he was too swift. The striker tried to stab with his weapon but was stopped instantly as Vizz grabbed his weapon. Vizz used his strength to bend the guards arm, redirect his weapon back at him, and attack an armorless part of his body. The guard screamed in pain and fell down. A second guard, shocked, lunged at him from the back. The humanoid rabbit instantly grabbed the guard and tossed him on the ground still holding to his arm. Afterwards, he kicked the guard in the the elbow. Snapping his arm in half making him completely useless.  
  
Kezz was having a harder time though. Him being the younger brother he was a little less strong. After seeing Vizz mangle the first set of guards, the two guards facing Kezz charged at him at once. Kezz moved to the side and punch one of the guards down. The other guard however swung his kanji and hit the rabbit humanoid in the back. Kezz howled in pain and anger and turned around. He grabbed the electric sword from the guards hand and slashed him in the throat. The guard instantly fell to his knees. The other lizard got up from his blow and saw his dead fellow lizard. He charged at the rabbit alien and they were locked in swords. Kezz threw the guard off balance and then threw the kanji at the guard. The weapon penetrated through the striker's chest completely finishing him off.  
  
612 was pleased to see the Drix brother's excellent fighting skills. He knew he pick the right prisoners. 612 then glared at the guards. It was his turn to fight. The lizards quivered in fright. After seeing the other four taken out easily, they feared what a genetic experiment would do to them. One guard nervously walked to 612. He barely swung his sword at him. The black creature dodged it with ease. He then spawned a plasma gun and shot the guard in the head. The striker fell down cold. Without thought, the black creature shot at the other guard. The other guard who was more calm blocked all the shots with kanji. The lizard then tried to rush the experiment. 612 slid between the guard legs. He then sweep kicked him making him fall and then axe-kicked him in the head making him ricochet off the hard, metal floor. 612 raised his gun and shot the lizard while he was still flying the air.  
  
The experiment then looked over at the wall and noticed a first aid box. He opened it and used a rag to wipe the splattered blood from his face. He handed some bandages, antiseptic, and a second rag to Kezz.  
  
"Heal up quick...we are close to the ships." 612 said. Kezz nodded and made a quick bandage on his kanji wound. The three rushed down the hallway and entered the loading docks. The were instantly greeted by gunfire. 612 and the brothers went back in the hallway and Vizz had an idea.  
  
"612! Hand me some grenades." The experiment did just that. The rabbit alien pulled the pins and through it into the room. The guards panicked and jumped out of the way. The grenades blew up almost all the ships. The three convicts jumped in to the bay and went to the ship. 612 spawned some rifles and shot the remaining guards. The ship landing gear lifted up and the engines boosted out of the dock.  
  
"Is everything functional?" The experiment asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything is good." The younger brother confirmed. The ship rumbled. "What was that?"  
  
"What do you think? We are being shot!" 612 shouted. He was right. Other ships were shooting from there plasma gating guns. "Can we counterattack?"  
  
"No! They cut the trigger." Kezz responded. 612 grunted.  
  
"Send me out there."  
  
"Are you crazy! You'll die!"  
  
"I don't need to breathe air. Thankfully Jookiba made me like that. " That convinced them. Vizz slowed down the ship and 612 broke the air lock. He crawled outside and put the lock back on. 612 spawned a gating gun and fired back. Bullets filled one of the ships engine. It exploded. The spiky creature made another shot and killed the man in the cockpit making the ship dive. 612 crawled back in the ship. "Done, and done."  
  
"Thanks, now brace yourself...we are going to make a jump!" Vizz said. 612 gripped onto the ship. Vizz punched a button and then pulled the spring. The ship was now going at hyperspeed.  
  
10 minutes later, the ship stopped. The experiment flew to the floor.  
  
"Warn me next time..." 612 walked over to the windshield and gazed at the stars. "So this is the Crab Nebula. Quite nice." the black creature complimented. The ship started to land on a planet. The creatures all walked out of the ship.  
  
It was a lush, savannah like area. Hares with pointy tails and noses hopped across the area. Squirrels climbed up the trees and fed there families.  
  
"What is this place?" The experiment asked.  
  
"This is our planet, Minaminus 3." the older brother said. The Drixs smelled the air and sighed in relief. "Thank you experiment. Go help your brethren like you helped us."  
  
"I will." 612 walked back in the ship and waved good bye to his friends. The ship drove straight into the sky. The ship closed in on Earth. But then the ship shook.  
  
"What was that?" 612 wondered. He looked outside. And saw two ships. Guards were still after him. A ship blasted a missile at 612's ship and it exploded. The black creature drifted in space and started to heat up. He was getting sent in to Earth.

* * *

Suspenseful eh? Anyway, please review! 


	5. World Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch the series, or any of the countries or bodies of water my character goes by. I do own 612, 610, 614, 377, 542, and Armory. (Changed Blaze to 542 cause of Great Red Dragon's Auron)

* * *

Chapter 5: World Tour

612 kept drifting towards Earth, his body heating up from the intense heat and speed. The experiment turned on his back so his eyes or other organs would not be burned. Even with this new threat of falling to death the ship was still pursuing him. 612 pulled out a plasma gun and fired...but failed miserably. The plasma missed the ship horribly being pulled toward the Earth's gravity. The gun itself melted in 612's hands...burning off all hair on the experiment's hands before the melted gun fell to Earth. The black creature grunted and started to think. He couldn't though cause the spacecraft shot missiles at the experiment. 612 quickly spawned a long lance and tossed it at the ship. The missiles exploded and knocked 612 out. But the lance kept going and hit the spaceship's windshield. It cracked and the ship instantly imploded.

The experiment's body was pulled in the Earth's troposphere.

10 minutes later, 612 woke up.

612 yawned. "Where am I?" the experiment asked groggily. He looked down and saw a body of water. He was going at an insane speed through the clouds. 612 looked in panic and curled into a spiky ball. The black creature started to spin his body to keep him from hitting the bottom once he fell in and to keep himself protected from objects while falling. 612 was like a small meteor.

A few minutes later, the experiment hit the sea. Water shot up nearly a hundred feet. 612 nearly sank that amount too. He uncurled and looked around at the sea. The black creature spawned out an odd box with two buttons. He pressed the button and two propeller blades shot out. He pressed the second one and a turbine and a cord shout out of the box. Obviously, he pulled the cord and the turbine spun. The turbine made the propellers spin as well. 612 held onto the box and it went up the water. He hit the surface and swam to shore.

612 let go of his engine and crawled up the coast. He spat up the water on the beach from being in the water for so long. He walked into a small city filled with many people. Some wore strange bandages on there head while others were covered head to toe and only their faces were showing. 612 looked at a stand and walked by it. He quickly snatched a map and ran away. He opened it and it was a map of the world. The strange item confused him and he realized he needed help.

The experiment took a long sheet and wrapped it around himself. He tugged the leg of a man and he turned around. The black creature pointed at the map and then scratched his head. The man pointed at the map in the country of Syria and then walked away. 612 turned it around a took a long hard look at it.

"Sir...e...a" the experiment pronounced. He took another look at the map. "It seems I have fall into the Mediterranean sea. And now I am at Sirea." He pointed at the map "If Hawaii is there...and I am here. This is going to take awhile."

612 sighed and looked around. He noticed a jeep and jumped in it. He spawned a Knife and sliced the middle of the car. Wires dangled out instantly. The experiment cut a few of the wires and crossed them together. The engine started to rev. 612 spawned some blocks of iron and tied them to his feet. He slammed the on the gas pedal and went off.

Eight hours later

The jeep started to slow down. The fuel gauge pointed to the "E". 612 jumped out of the car and untied the blocks on his feet. He walked up to a sign and read it.

"I...raq" the experiment said. Bullets fired. "Whoa!" He was greeted by gunfire. Holes instantly filled the sign he just read. 612 dug himself in the sand. He peered out a hole and saw some fighting

Some people dressed in fatigues were attacking other men wrapped in cloth and large shells. Both pairs of people were toting machine guns and were firing at each other. 612 knew he could not get past them so he used his other ability.

612 flexed the fingers of his right hand and shot his hand out of the sand. Electrostatic bolts shot out of the tips off his fingers. The bolts instantly chained themselves to the people's guns. The guns suddenly stopped shooting bullets. Confusion instantly filled the air instead of smoke. 612 then rushed past both of groups of people. The people in fatigues, decided to go into near by helicopter. 612 needing a ride, climbed onto the helicopter and held on tight. The helicopter lifted off the ground and went into the air.

"Where are we going now?" A man in the helicopter asked.

"Iran...they have a giant stockpile of bombs there." Another man said. 612 pulled out his map and looked. Iran is not to far away.

Three hours later

The aircraft landed and the people got out. 612 got off and brushed his fur. The extreme wind messed up his fur horribly. He looked around and saw something red. The experiment walked over to it then his face went into shock. It was dynamite. This being a threat, 612 flexed his hand again and shot out his bolts. The black creature then snuck out and pulled his map out he looked at the country he was in. He then looked at Hawaii. He signed and walked northeastern.

A week later (Sorry for my laziness)

"Walking sucks!" 612 shouted. It was in a extremely cold now. He once again pulled out his map and looked at it. He was at an area that seemed to be on the map at two parts. 612 then looked forward and noticed a body of water. He puts his finger in the water and it nearly froze instantly. The experiment made and angry face and spawned a flamethrower. It show a small flame at his finger to keep it slightly warm. He then thought how he was going to cross the area. 612 had an idea.

He spawned out a freeze ray and shot it at the water. It made a nice layer of ice. 612 hit it with his knuckle and it seemed pretty sturdy. But once he stepped on it he slipped and landed on his back.

"Ow..." the experiment said in pain. However this gave him another idea. 612 spawned some blades and he attached them to his feet. He started to skate on the ice with the blade on his feet. 612 chuckled in delight doing this. Unfortunately, he enjoyed it a little too much. Forgetting his freeze ray, the black creature fell into the water. 612 tried to swim back but he was already frozen. He started to float around for a few days.

4 days later...(Sorry for the time skips again!!!)

612 woke up in fright. He swallowed some sea water and gasped. He once again made his little propeller box. And hovered to the surface. He noticed a small island and he swum toward it. Once he got there, he tossed the box aside. Once again he climbed up onto a beach and coughed up some water.

"Oh...that was as bad as my cell with the numbing agent." 612 stood up and took a peek and all of the nature and wildlife. He was thinking this might be the place. 612 strolled through the sandy and grassy area. He then noticed something. It was a blue house. It had stairs and was very interestingly designed. To sneak in he climbed up the house and onto a rust colored dome. He then looked inside the window and his eyes opened wide.

He saw...

He saw!?

* * *

Suspenseful, eh? Please review! I know it is bit hard to believe but please bare with me about all of that. Thanks!


	6. Experiment Experiences

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch the series or the characters or the experiments in the show. You should know who I own by now. This part of the story takes place during the period of an actual episode of Lilo & Stitch the Series.

I only plan to do two. This one and one in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Experiment Experiences.

He saw...

He saw...

Two experiments. One of them was blue. He looked sort of like a koala-dog hybrid except 612 could obviously tell he was an experiment. He had a light blue color on his stomach. 612 could also see a few extra patches of fur on his spine and extra limbed areas. The second one was pink. She also had the koala-dog hybrid look. She had a svelte body with a white crest on her chest. The experiment also had antennae sticking out of her head. The experiments were with each other in a bed.

The experiments were holding onto each other, locked on. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The pink one sighed in delight to be with blue one. The male softly kissed the female in the neck. She responded by doing the same. Once she stopped the two looked deeply at one another. The embraced in a long kiss. Slightly moving there heads for more enjoyment. Once the were unlocked the female nuzzled herself in the blue one's chest. She started to speak.

"Stitch."

"Yes, bushi bu?"

"I love you so much."

"It's good to know once again."

612 smiled. It was a very nice sight to see. 612 then had stroke of insight.

"I know who they are. That's 626 and 624! Makes me think." 612 thought about his favorite experiment. Who was purple and had a perfect look to her.

"C'mon Stitch!" A voice said. Instantly, a small hawaiian girl with a red muumuu came up through a elevator. She grabbed a strange green doll with button eyes and yellow hair. "It's time to play Headhunter!"

"Naga." He pointed at his girlfriend.

"You can hang out with Angel later. Now it is time to go!" Stitch got off his bed.

"Okay...but Meega first!" The experiment grabbed the doll and rushed downstairs. The girl followed. 612 stopped looking and climbed to a wondow by the stairs. He also started to wonder.

"Stitch? Angel? Are those nicknames? And why does that little girl have power over 626? Maybe I'll find out more." 612 looked inside. He saw a very large man with four eyes, a yellow shirt and a weird metal ball. The black creature also saw an odd skinny man with one eye, an antenna, and was wearing some women's clothing. The person with one eye was watching a black box.

"Blah! Soapy Opera is only pretend danger. Not like my Uflasium Incubator is real danger-filled danger. One screw up and Kablooee!" The four-eyed man laughed. "Must be very gentle." The little girl and the experiment then entered the room.

"Come back here! It's my turn to play Headhunter!" Said the little girl. They ran throughout the room knocking over the man with the orb. They ran into the kitchen and a crash was heard.

A voice then said "Lilo you Lolo!" The devious duo ran back into the room and taller woman came out, furious. "Lilo! Stitch! Yesterday, I told you know running in the house and what do you do? You run in the house. Last week, I told you to clean your room. It's still messy!"

"Well...I ate breakfast like you said" The little girl responded. "And I can prove it!" She burped. The experiment bursted out laughing. Unfortunately, the older woman didn't really have a sense of humor.

"And you're suppose to say 'Excuse me' when you burp! That does it! You two are grounded! twenty-four hours!" The angry woman then went back into the kitchen.

"What's the big deal? We didn't hurt anyone." 612 crawled off the house and walked away. He had another stroke of insight.

"That four-eyed guy must of been Jumba. Why else would those experiments be in that house. And the girl Lilo. What is her connection with Stitch? I'll find out later."

612 walked off. His stomach then rumbled...not eating in two years and eleven days makes you hungry. He stumbled upon a small set of stores. The experiment peered into each one to see if the shopkeeper was lazy or not noticing anything. Almost all of the shops were Unfortunately occupied. He has to be inconspicuous even though he doesn't like to. 612 looked inside the last shop and was stunned. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello, 523." the black creature said. Slushy looked over to see who it was and saw 612.

"612! When'd you get activated? Did you meet with Lilo and get a one true place yet?!" 612 put his finger by his mouth

"Shhh!!! No one knows I am on this planet yet. I do know about Lilo but you have me lost on the 'one true place' thing."

"It's when she and experiment 626 catch you and use your ability to make this community better. I for example being a freeze inducer I create ice."

"That's nice...but anyway, do you anything for me to eat?"

"You came to the right experiment." Slushy too a deep breathe and exhaled into the freezer. He then grabbed a plastic cone and puts some ice in it. To top it off, Slushy but on some strawberry syrup and handed it to 612.

"Um...523? How is ice going to help my stomach?!"

"I don't know. Humans tell me to make it for them and I get free money for it."

"Okay...thanks anyway. See you later" 612 then walked outside. He look with a grimace at his meager meal. But once he tasted it he was amazed. How can something so simple be so good. 612 chomped the whole sphere of ice and drank the syrup. He tossed away the plastic cup then held his head. Brain freeze is not fun. Then he heard the sound of collapsing. He looked at a blue building and two experiments came out.

One of the experiments was short and had a slender figure. It was a female and her fur was in a light green color with teal blotches and a light yellow stomach. She had long ears the pointed to the side and two small antennae on her head. She also had blue eyes, a brown nose, and a few of her fangs pointed out.

The other experiment was quite the opposite. He was very tall and burly. He had mainly a brownish-yellow color on his back and a light yellow color on his stomach to his mouth. He also had a large mechanical hand and two small antennae.

The two experiments chuckled and went into a blue and white car. It speeded off and it was oddly followed by a tricycle.

"More experiments...gotta follow them." The black creature said. He started to track the experiments through the tires. 612 searched for twenty minutes finding nothing. Then a rumbling sound was heard. Birds flew across the sky...and a small shockwave was felt. It was a burp. 612 started to track the sound from an old ware house. He peeked in and saw the experiments.

"Whoa...good one Blue!" Complemented the female experiment. The little girl laughed.

"I was thinking you two need better robber names from now on..." She pointed at female one. "you're Bonnie..." She then pointed at the male. "And your Clyde." The said experiment burped. Bonnie got off her beanbag chair and walked by an exit. 612 saw 349 walking towards him and he climbed on the roof.

"Yeah...speaking of robbing we gotta get back to work. Guess youse guys better hit the road" she said.

"But we like it here." Lilo complained.

"Sorry, we can't leave you here. Too dangerous. And we couldn't possibly bring you along."

"Why not?"

"Aww...you don't wanna hang out with us. We're just going out to have fun, be free..."

"Steal stuff." Bonnie elbowed Clyde in the gut,

"All part of doing whatever we want whenever we want. I mean if that's you thing. I...guess you could come with"

"Well...as long as no one gets hurt"

"Course not." 626 and the Hawaiian girl went into the car.

"We really going to take them with us?" 350 asked.

"They're are decoys, see? While they're out being a little naughty, we're doing crimes." The green experiment explained. The experiment duo then went into the car and drove off.

"I can't believe 626 was outsmarted by 349!" 612 said. "I always knew the thieves were kind of crafty. I better follow them, cause I got nothing else to do." 612 followed the tracks and saw the many sites where Bonnie and Clyde stole stuff. They stole everything from grass, to electronics, to even an old lady's wig! He finally came across one last stop. It was a black ship that looked like a Manta ray. The car stopped and everyone got out. Stitch pointed to a certain part of the hull and 349 put an "X" on it. The tall male experiment turned his hand into a drill and it drove through the hull. The female experiment then pulled out a wire.

"Maintenance hatch activated." a computer voice said. The group walked inside and the hatch closed. 612 didn't go in but climbed up the ship. He looked into the ship's window or it's eye. Everyone who went in was fooled and trapped in glass. Then a large figure came by and rubbed his hands.

"Welcome back, thieves." the shark alien said. 612 jumped off the ship and out his hand n his mouth.

"What is Gantu doing here!?" the black creature asked. "Is he here to track me down? I have been on the Earth for a long enough time. What am I to do now? I need to gather my thoughts"

The experiment walked away from the ship. He walked around the island for hours. He then came across a local shop. It had a lot of tables outside. It was closed so 612 spawned some brass knuckles and bashed open the windows. He hopped inside and put the glass in the trash he then looked inside the place for a drink. He looked inside and found a small drink. It looked disgusting it being all black. He drank it anyway and enjoyed it. He then started to hop around the room cause of this caffeine rush. He calmed down and sat down to think.

"What am I to do. I am a brand new experiment here who needs something. Or maybe...someone. That's it." The door then opened and 626, 349, 350, and the little girl came in. 612 hid behind the Refrigerator.

"That's clever all right, but you made one teensy mistake." Lilo said.

"Yeah...what's that?"

"Thinking you can turn us from good to bad." Stitch then kicked the door closed and held a gun.

"Your busted!" he said.

"Scatter Clyde!" shouted the green experiment. The two robbers climbed over the many stolen good and tried to open the window. Stitch shot a containment net at them and trapped them both. 612 panicked and spawned a sword. He carved a circle in the wood and escaped out of the shop. He then climbed to the roof to see where the experiments would go. Two people carried the trapped experiments and put them in a black and white car. 612 jumped onto the car to see where they were going.

Twenty minutes later, the car stopped and one man dragged the captured experiment into a large building. 612 got off the car and made a tranquilizer gun. He stealthily followed the cop. The experiments made their fingerprints and but on there orange suits. The experiment shot the clerk at the desk and continued to move. The officer put the experiments in the cell and locked it. 612 shot the Officer in the leg and took his keys. He then unlocked the door and went inside the cell.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked. 612 put his hand on her mouth.

"Keep your mouth quiet." 612 explained. "I am 612, an experiment like you. I've been following you guys all day. I am also tracked by the Galactic Alliance. I noticed how you fleeced the two people. Pretty impressive. Now you two need to help me with something."

"Why should we?" Clyde asked.

"Cause I can get you guys out of here."

"Really..." 349 said while scratching her chin. "How?"

"This way." 612 spawned a cannon and shot a hole into the wall. The experiments got out of the building. Bonnie and Clyde took off there suits.

"Okay...we'll do your favor." The female experiment confirmed.

* * *

Please Review! Also...612 was able to sneak past everyone cause it was the middle of the night and 612 was behind the Officer the whole time.


	7. Settling Down

Disclamy: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the Series. I do own 612, 614, 610, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the rest. I also do not own some of the numbers of pods of already made fan experiments, saying just in case.

* * *

Chapter 7: Settling down

It has been a few days since 612 moved in with Bonnie and Clyde. They lived back in their warehouse where they previously lived. 612 is explaining his story to them.

"So then I was frozen in ice and drifted here." The black experiment explained. Bonnie and Clyde looked at him blankly.

"Wow..." 350 said.

"I then you met up with us, I see..." Bonnie said. "Now what do you want us to do?"

"Quite simple really. I am pretty sure thieves of your caliber can steal something for me."

"Of course." 349 said.

"I noticed a while back that little Hawaiian girl was collecting pods in a off-white box. I need you to take the pods from her."

"Seems easy...let's go Clyde." said the female experiment. The devious experiment duo went into a gray car they stole a few days ago. Clyde started the car and they drove off. A few minutes later they arrived at a familiar blue house.

Clyde parked the car into some nearby bushes. The two experiments got out and looked in some windows for a box. Bonnie found the box and they climbed in. The experiments were about to grab the box when they heard a voice. The duo hid under the couch.

"Where is Experiment three-six-zero!?" Jumba yelled.

"I don't know!" The walking noodle said back. "I categorized them like you said."

"Well it is not like it got up and walked away." Jumba complained.

A small figure covered in a blanket walked by. The only thing showing was a large gray nose pointing out. Jumba and Pleakley then went into there room. 349 and 350 got out of the couch, grabbed the box and went outside. They got back on car and drove back to the warehouse. The yellow experiments got out and gave 612 the box.

"Nice work. But...how'd you get here so fast?"

"We got new car." Bonnie said.

"How?"

"Well..." Bonnie started to explain.

Flashback

The devious duo are outside of the Bird of Paradise hotel. They are behind the sign and looking at the parking lot.

"We should of robbed this place..." Clyde said.

"Agreed, but we need a set of wheels to pull of any more robberies." Bonnie confirmed. They scouted around for a good fast car. Clyde pointed to a grayish-silver one and the pair got in it. Clyde hit the gas and they drove off. A few minutes later, a man with red hair and a pink shirt walked out and gasped.

"What happened to my Porsche?!" he shouted.

End Flashback

"That's nice. Now let me see those pods." 612 asked. Bonnie had the box to the hedgehog experiment and he started to browse thought them.

"013, no. 086, no. 192, no. 204, no. 215, no. 234, no. 274, no. 429, no. 542, no. 563, no...aha!" 612 grabbed one green pod. He took a bottle of water and pour some of it on the pod. The pod started to make a big yellow ball and a huge flash happened.

From the flash...something was standing. It was female that was completely purple furred. It had pointy cat-like ears and a cat-like tail. She slowly opened her eyes and saw 612.

"612? Is...that you?"

"Yes it is...bushi bu."

"Bushi bu!?" Bonnie and Clyde shouted.

"She is..." 612 admitted. "Hey I never asked...do we have a bed?"

"No...we only sleep on the bean bags." Clyde said.

"Eh, that'll work." 612 said. 612 grabbed two of the bean bag chairs and put them in the corner. He then laid down on them and moved his hand in a 'come here' motion. 610 ran over and jumped onto the black experiment. They held onto each other tightly and stared onto each other's eyes. 610 was about to kiss him until 612 put his finger on his mouth. "Um...can we get a little privacy? 349 and 350, go return the pods." The thieving experiments left the room and the weapon using experiments stayed.

612 leaned in closely to his amethyst-furred beauty. He wrapped his arms around her. 610 did the same. They enjoyed each other's embrace and kissed. 610 then unlocked the kiss and nuzzled 612's neck. After this, the weapon maker wrapped his legs around her.

"612...and don't think I am ready for that."

"That's okay Bushi Bu. Just tell me when you are ready. You want to just cuddle some more?" 612 asked. The purple cat's face lit up.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie and Clyde are inside the Pleklai household. They're are placing the box back on the table it was on.

"No! Absolutely not!" A voice said. The thieves heard the sound coming from a room. The yellow experiments went to a door where the voice was heard. Bonnie looked through the key door and saw Jumba and Pleakley. "I refuse to help in capturing one of my experiments for the Galactic Alliance...again!"

"But, Jookiba. This experiment is different. Gantu activated it and it killed many guards." A familiar female voice said.

"But all of my experiments are being evil when they are activated. And big whale sharky alien should of known not to activate an experiment."

The voice sighed. "I guess I might need some other help." she said. The face blinked off the laptop the two aliens were talking from. Bonnie backed away.

"Clyde, we gotta tell 612 something real important."

"It has to be for you to be upset." Clyde retorted. The experiments rushed back to their Porsche and drove back. The got to their abandoned warehouse. They came to warn 612 of what might happen. The two weapon experiments were still bunched together. Bonnie made a disgusted face at all the love.

"Hey, youse two might want to stop that."

"Why should I?" the black hedgehog asked while kissing his girl.

"Well, the Grand Councilwoman knows you are here and she wants to track you down!" Bonnie explained. 612 stopped the kiss and jumped off the bean bag chair.

"So she found me. I'll need to prepare for battle. 610 you might need to help me."

In Gantu's Ship

Gantu and 625 were watching an episode of 'Look At This". Something they both could actually agree on. Suddenly, the screen turned off. A old dark green woman appear on the screen with blue eyes.

"Hey Chowder chops, it's that old woman with the funny voice again."

"Quiet you pudgy little trog. Get out." Gantu ordered. 625 sighed and walked away. The Shark looking alien turned around and saw an peeved lady. Gantu then cleared his throat. "Grand Councilwoman, why have you called?"

"I need you for a mission. Another prisoner escaped from the asteroid. Experiment 612." Gantu was stunned.

"How did that evil, violent trog abomination get here?"

"Even though we do not know much about Earth, we found the experiment here. We installed a security camera in the lighthouse where Experiment 221 generates electricity. We looked over the tapes last night. He must be stopped."

"So, are you going to recruit me to help?" Gantu asked hopefully.

"We will, but unfortunately will not give you your rank in the alliance. I'm sorry, but we think you might not be cut out for it anymore." Gantu's face sunk to the ground. "However if you are able to capture the experiment, we will pay you a nice sum. I don't think someone of your stature might be able to get a long suitable job."

Gantu chuckled neverously. "Thank you. But I will need some help. That experiment nearly and cannot take on it alone. And 626 will even protect it."

"Fine. We will send our best squad. Signing off." The high official disappeared from the scene.

But while in space...the Councilwoman hit a button.

"Send out the Dragon team. Destination: The planet Earth" she commanded.

* * *

Please Review...please. Also if you are wondering how the Grand Councilwoman was able to talk to Jumba and Pleakley through this episode, their is a big enough time gap when Lilo introduces Drowsy to Regis, and when everyone is sleeping in the house. 


	8. Reptiles and Hybrids

Me: I apologize big time for the late updates. I've been just having fun with other things. And School and its homework forged from the devil didn't help either. Plus, for some reason I was starting to lose reviews. I know it should not matter for an artist, but still. Anyway, big apology, I'm sorry and I hope people still keep reading.

Disclaimer time: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the Series. But I do own 377, 542, 610, 612, 614, and Armory. I also own the dragon team.

* * *

Chapter 8: Reptiles and Hybrids

A large chrome tortoise like ship was steadily moving toward Milky Way Galaxy. It seemed dive close in to a section of planets. Inside it was filled with ten crew members. Each person shaped like a large lizard with red scales and green spines covering everywhere. They had red bloodshot eyes that could even make a shark swim in fear. Each also had a wicked long tail at least one meter in length. They stood on their hind legs and had very small arms. One of them was lounging on a large chair with his tail coming out from the back. He looked like everyone else except his he spines were black and many were formed on his head set like a pair of horns and headgear and going all the way down to his tail. He started to speak.

"Navigator, when shall we reach this place called Hawaii?" asked a gruff voice.

"In about eight hours, Varan."

"I look forward toward it." Suddenly, pictures of 612 appeared on the ship's main screen. It pointed it out weaknesses, body parts, intelligence and abilities.

Back on Earth, 612 was toting a sniper rifle and holding it toward the sky. He was sitting on the edge of his so called "home'. The experiment started to move his head up and down trying to keep himself awake. Marks around his eye were in a dark purple color. A large dark yellow experiment walked over and tapped 612 on the shoulder.

"612, you might need some rest. You've been looking in skies for enemies for 32 hours. Then only things you have shot were a bird and our car's engine." Clyde said.

"I'll stop when I get them shot!" 612 responded like an angry drunkard.

"What you need to do is sleep. You can shoot people in your dreams. I'll watch your back."

"Good idea experiment that looks like a human bulldog hybrid!" 612 said stupidly. He fell from the building from his lack of sleep he did a front-flip and landed on his back nearly hitting the female with a seductive voice. Bonnie yipped in fright as she was almost hit by the flying body.

"Watch it Blackie! You almost made me drop these jewels we got from a recent heist." 612 shook his head and fixed his vision. Bonnie was holding a small black box holding rings, bracelets, earrings, and necklaces made of each birth stone and different foundations of bronze, silver, onyx, and gold.

"Ooh...Pretty." The black creature said stupefied. 349 sighed.

"610, fix up your lover boy."

"Will do." She softly replied. The purple experiment dragged 612 by his leg to a giant bean bag chair set in the corner. 610 messaged his back putting her boyfriend in a trance. He gripped on tightly to his chair and wrapped his arm around the purple cat's neck. 612 gave her long kiss in the mouth. 610 jerked herself off but still blushed and smiled. "Sweet dreams..."

About eight hours later...

612 awoke from his sleep. He got up, yawned, and scratched himself. He walked over to the warehouse's exit and looked at the scenery. The sun was a glowing a fiery red and reflecting on the ocean. It gave off a nice flair that reflected on the iron the experiment's abode. The aura also seemed to glow off a giant chrome tortoise.

The experiment made a questionable look at the odd creature. It was getting closer and closer to the experiment's home. 612 blinked at what was coming and jumped out of the way. The ship came in diving and bashed it's head onto the ground. The leader struggled out of the ship.

"Next time, I drive." Varan said. He looked over and saw the black hedgehog. "All units! The bogey is in site! Search and Contain!"

The other people instantly jumped out of the wreckage and stood in a lined up formation. They each drew out a plasma pistol and aimed it at 612.

"Do not retaliate. Go inside the ship and we will not have to use force."

"Too bad..." 612 replied. He spawned a gun and fired at the team. Each of them scattered. "Mwuhahahahahahaha. The hunt begins."

612 pulled out a second pistol he walked stealthily around the area looking for enemies. He made a few warning shots to draw out any who were gun-shy. Didn't work. The experiment went to a corner of the warehouse and fired...no good either. He jumped outside on the exit and got welcomed bullets. 612 jumped out of the way and shot one in front of him. He fell to the ground instantly.

The experiment smiled and looked at the body. But he then frowned as he felt metal on the back of his head. But then a shot was fired and a head fell to the ground. The other head looked up and saw experiment 350.

"I told you I have your back." Clyde said. 612 smiled.

"Are the others up here?"

"Yeah. 349 and 610 are safe up here." 612 crawled on top the warehouse and saw the females. He also saw three of the guards hovering above with jetpacks and holding guns.

"Scatter!" 612 shouted. Everyone turned and saw the flying lizards. They all dove out of the way. 612 made a plasma gun and handed it to his girlfriend. She grabbed the gun with ease and then shot one of the lizard's jetpacks. The back part exploded creating a charred lizard.

"How did she do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Ah...610 is a weapon expert. She can pinpoint any good weakness with any type of weapon. That's why she fits best with me" 612 said. 610 blushed. The two other guards hovered over the people holding kanjis. The dashed across the roof holding there weapons downward so they could slice the experiments in half. The two went into a parallel formation makes slashes in the roof between Bonnie, Clyde, 612, and 610. The roof collapsed on the floor and all the experiments fell.

Out of anger of their ruined house, Bonnie grabbed a lamp and threw it at the enemies. It made impact against one of the fighter's face. The shattered porcelain flew around the sky and hit the second guard in the eyes. They both fell into a spin and headed to the ground. 612 spawned two swords and handed one to 610. They lifted the swords in there air. A few seconds later, the lizards were impaled on their weapons. The weapons experiments flickered the bodies of their weapons and wiped of the blood.

Angered, Varan and the four other guards flew inside the wrecked house and landed.

"You may have killed those grunts, but then you destroy us. Lock and load dudes."

Varan and the others held large plasma cannons hooked to rocket launchers on each limb. The experiments panicked and rush out of the warehouse entrance. Instantly, the northern wall was blown at ninety an hour and rammed on to a tree.

"Get into the Porsche!" shouted the female thief. The everyone jumped inside with Clyde at the driver's seat. He put in the key and slammed on the gas. The car quickly rolled it tires and went northern.

"We are screwed!" 612 yelled.

"Not necessarily Blackie. Clyde you thinkin' what I am thinkin'?"

"I am.......not." Bonnie placed her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"We can't deal with all of them alone. It's that simple."

The car rushed on a dirt road and turned to the left.

* * *

I hope this nice action-packed, funny chapter kept you satisfied! I will update soon. Review please!


	9. Rooftop Battle

Me: I apologize big time for the late updates. I was going to write two weeks ago but I was in car accident and banged my head. Don't worry, that was it. I've been just having fun with other things. I bought FFXI and am horribly addicted. Plus, for some reason I was starting to lose reviews.

Disclaimer time: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the Series. But I do own Arsenal, Turret, Hendrix, Sleight, Blaze, Varan and the dragon team. (looks at the collapsed warehouse) ...make that surviving people of the dragon team.

* * *

Chapter 9: Rooftop Battle

The Porsche careened up the road when fleeing the scene of their destroyed house. All the experiments were filled with emotions of worry, especially 612. The dragon team was still following the group in their jet packs. The guards still had all of their weapons loaded and aimed at the experiments. Varan fired his gun. In one shot, his rocket launcher at the car and blew the back left tire clean off. The car swerved causing the experiments to bang into eachother. Soon, the car banged into a nearby tree and 612's head hit and popped out of the sunroof.

"Ow..." 612 said. The experiment looked up and saw the blue and rust colored house from yesterday. "I remember this place. Bonnie, is this the house you were talking about?" The female thief put her head out the window and saw the same thing.

"This is the place." She said. The other experiments got out of the car and walked towards the house. About when they walked on the wooden staircase plasma was fired at them. 612 made a circular metal shield and blocked off the shots. More plasma fired continued blowing off support beams of the deck making it collapse. The experiments plummeted to the ground and fell nearly avoiding the broken wood.

With the destruction of their way to the door, they tried a different route. Clyde made his hand into a launch pad and the lighter experiments were shot up onto the rust-colored dome. 612 made some plasma guns, handed them to the females and dropped the shield to Clyde. 612, 610 and 349 returned fire to their persecuters. All the guards hovered out of the way. taking this oppourtonity, the weapon making experiment grabbed his kanji and threw it at one of the guards. The sword pierced through his leg and gave him an electrical shock. He screamed.

Inside the house...

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Pleakley was observing over the food while Nani was peering into the regirator looking for a drink. The experiments were of course stuffing themsleves with toast and bacon, while Lilo was just moving her spoon in around in her oatmeal. Even if Nani convinced her oatmeal was mummy food that doesn't mean it is good. Jumba was just quietly looking over the experiment computer. Then, Pleakley's antenna twitched. (I know it has a real name...I just don't know it)

"Did anyone here a man scream?" The green alien asked.

"No; Naga." said everyone else.

Back outside...

The guard who was recently attacked took the weapon out of his leg and dashed up to the hybrids. He slashed wildly at the experiments but they easily dodged it. 612 gripped his pistol tightly and bashed the lizard in the back of his neck making him fall down.

"Clyde! Finish him!" The black hedgehog ordered. 350 made a sadstic face and turned his robotic arm into a drill.

"Just rush them!" Ordered the lizard leader. All the guards hovered up to the roof an pointed all their guns at 612 in every diagonal direction. They cocked their guns and pulled out their hand to hand weapons. The experiment made his fingers blue and white and shot bolts on the jetpacks. The fire suddenly stopped and all the guards fell on their backs. Out of instict, the guards shot anyway hoping to hit the experiment. 612 jumped up in the air dodging all the shots. Bonnie jumped over to the dome for cover.

Back inside...

Pleakley was washing dishes from everyone's breakfast. He looked out the window and saw a small like black item hit the ground. Black smoke made a large appearence and went into the air. Pleakley was startled.

"Okay, someone had to see that grenade out there!"

"If had large bulbus eye like yours, I would be seeing things." The evil genius quipped.

"Okay, I am off to work. See you kiddo." Nani said rubbing Lilo's hair. The older sister walked out the door simling. Suddenly she felt like falling feet holding on to a piece of the large blue wood. "JUMBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Vhy is bigger girl always blaming me." Jumba said while walking outside. He then looked at the torn off deck and crashed car. "Oh..." Jumba picked up Nani and they both went inside. But the battle continued outside.

Taking the opportunity, 610 walked over to one of the guards and grabbed his weapon. She took the barrel of the gun and put it in front of her face. She pulled the trigger, completely obliterating the head and making a large hole in the ceiling.

Varan got angry from the elimination of most of his guards. He grabbed his gun and shot at the purple and black experiments. They jumped out of the way, but 610 got to close. The leader bashed her in the head with the butt of the gun. She fell by the door.

"610!" 612 shouted. He quikly made a automatic plasma gun and fired shots at Varan. He dodged them all but a shot got him in the stomach and he hit the ground make him fall to Clyde's position. The black experiment ran to the rail of the roof and looked down.

"I got him." 612 sternly said. 612 fired at the dragon leader.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice shouted. A guard shoulder tackle Clyde out of the way and stood over Varan's body. The lizard took a barrage of searing plasma. The con made clicking sounds and 612 threw the gun down. The guard's eyes rolled backwards, his body fell and laid on the side of the house. 612 turned around holding a kanji.

Varan stood up and saw the dead body who saved. Fire grew in his eyes. He ran to the side and took the empty machine gun and ran to the opposite side. A fellow guard was covering from the fire over there. Varan handed him the weapon and the guard slipped a cartidge into the rifle. They climbed from the side of house and wnt ontop of the roof.

"This...ends...now, 612." The dragon said. 612 turned around and the guard fired his weapon at the experiment. 612 held his kanji in a defensive postion deactivating the lightning. The plasma was absorbed from the sword. Fire from the rifle knocked 612 off balance and he was shot in the stomach.

Bonnie watched in horror. 612 laid on his knee. The guard stopped firing. He put the rifle right by the experiment's head.

612 quickly dashed an sliced the weapon through the guards head. It split in two and the body collapsed.

The black hedgehog dashed towards the leader with the kanji. He pulled out another sword and blocked it easily. 612 swung to the other side and Varan moved hs sword to another side. The swords locked together. The leader then pulled a pistol and shot 612 three times. Once in the leg, again in the stomach and one in the neck. 612 slid on the cold metal roof holding his weapon. The leader cocked his gun and pointed it at his head. 612 suddenly moved.

He swung his kanji by Varan's lower side. It hit his foot, slicing it off making Varan topple to the left side. 612 rolled over to the right side falling on the remains of the deck.

"Blackie!" 349 screamed.

"612!" 610 screamed with tears.

"What is being the noise!?" the four-eyed alien said walking back outside. He looked at the bloody blotched pelt of the experiment. "612! He is needing medical treatment!" The two females ran to Jumba.

"Please help him!" 610 demanded.

"I will do what I can 610." Everyone but Clyde slammed the door open and went the the genius's room.

* * *

Scary eh? Sorry for delay. heh rhyme. Please Review!!!!! NOW! 


	10. Road to Recovery

Here is the new chapter! I am going to take a small, interesting, angsty twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch the series, or any of its colorful, stupid, bitchy characters. I do own 612, 610, 614, 377, 542, and Armory.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Road to Recovery 

Inside the house, five experiments looked over and breathed down the neck of a certain 600-series experiment. He was bruised, beaten, stabbed, shot, and was now being pumped full of morphine. Jumba looked over in worry. No experiment had ever been attacked so horribly. Not even his best experiment, 626.

The purple experiment, 610 held on to the palm of the unconscious 612, hoping he could get back up. Stitch was concerned. An unknown force had brutal mauled his cousin, but atleast he could save himself. His face and ears flopped down. If he knew, he could do something. Angel looked in concern...when Stitch was not happy, Angel usually wasn't. She patted Stitch consolingly.

"Stitch? Is something wrong?" A voice said. Everyone looked at the door. It was Lilo. Jumba got up and pushed Lilo out of the room.

"Uh, Little Girl, 626 and 624 are looking over new experiment. No need for you to get involve." The evil genius lied. Jumba felt Lilo shouldn't see a near dead experiment.

"Oh...Bushi bu, please wake up!" 610 said caressing 612's limp hand. "Please? For me?"

"610." Bonnie said. "We have to hope for the best. Hell, I am not sure if he could make it.

Something snapped in the purple cat's brain. She made an angry scowl at the thief. She grabbed Bonnie by the throat and slammed her on the wall.

"Never say that! 612 was able to escape from an asteroid and he'll make it through this!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." The purple experiment released her grip. Bonnie held her throat and coughed. "Jeez..."

"Can you blame her, 349? She obviously cares for him." Clyde said. 610 was too sad to blush in embarrassment.

612 suddenly twitched. The experiments and their evil genius creator had their attention on the experiment. He twitched again. His primary function sparked inside him and blades poked out of his skin. Unable to control the spasms, the blades caused his skin to bleed. He was sweating and breathing heavy from the weapons popping out. Unfortunately, the blades chopped all the tubes connecting to him.

The spasms stopped. The movement stopped. The life support made a long 'beep'. Jumba gapped in horror. He reconnected the tubes to 612 but no avail. The system still made a flatline.

The experiments jaws simultaneously dropped. Stitch, Angel, Bonnie, and Clyde turned their heads away. 610 teared up, her pupils enlarging for the sight she had saw. She sprinted out of the door and house. The purple experiment starting crying loudly, thinking that the inevitable had happened. The sad cat walked through the island. Her bushi bu was dead...or was he?

Inside the house...

Bonnie and Clyde looked depressed at 612's body. They were ohana to the experiment and he was ohana to him. The thieves also began to tear up and loudly snort

"He...he...looks so peaceful." the green experiment squeaked.

"Yeah." Clyde agreed. "Makes you wonder." he thought. The experiment took his robotic arm and touched 612's knee

A miracle then happened, as the black experiments leg shot up and hit Clyde in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?" The thief thought out loud.

"He is reacting! He must be being alive." His creator said happily. The experiments smiled as the machine started to give short beeps.

A few hours later...

"Oh..." The black experiment moaned. He rubbed his head and raised it up. His eyes were blurry and hazed from all the drugs in his system. He rubbed his body from the massive stitching around him. A sharp pain impaled his head from a massive headache from the battle. "What happened? All I remember is getting shot."

"Ah, 612. You are awake. You were giving us quite a scare a few minutes ago."

"How?"

"You were having spasms and cut off life support. Was miracle you recovered."

"Damn...well, I am ok now. Where am I?"

"Little girl's house."

"And who is this 'little girl'?"

"I never took the time to know, but I can assure you me, 626, and 624 live here."

"Ah. I saw 624 and 626 bundled together here a few days ago. Anyway, what am I doing here?"

"You nearly died from unknown circumstances. 626 and 624 have been looking over you, yet I am wondering what 349 and 350 are doing here. 610 although is most worried. She ran outside and we didn't see her."

"Oh, man. I better go find my bushi bu." 612 walked slowly out of Jumba's room. He thought to himself, why did 610 leave? When he opened the door, four worried experiments sat with their faces at the ground. They looked at the door, seeing 612. Their faces were overwhelmed with joy and they ran the their injured cousin.

"Cousin!" Shouted Stitch as he hugged him tightly.

"626...thank you for yor gratitude."

"Takka."

"Where's 624?"

"Angel?"

"Why are you calling 624 Angel?

"Lilo gave her that name."

"Is Lilo this 'little girl' Jumba was talking about?"

"Ih."

"Let me meet her."

"Okay." Stitch said. 626 showed 612 the direction to his and Lilo's...and Angel's room. A small, circular elevator was waiting in the center of the hall. The two experiments went into a dome room. A certain small Hawaiian girl was laying on her bed. She turned her head at the experiments.

"Aloha, cousin." Lilo greeted.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" wondered 612. "Uh...hey. Are you the one called Lilo?"

"Yep. Which experiment are you?"

"612."

"Let me look that up." Lilo walked over to her desk and pulled up a chair. She flipped open a round, blue laptop and began typing away. A schematic of 612's number and looks appeared on the screen. "Experiment 612, designed to create and disactivate weapons." She looked over at the black experiment. "Can you make some weapons?"

"Of course." 612 pulled a plasma gun from his mouth and fired it into the roof, making a hole. He then shot out some electrostatic bolts from his fingers at the gun. The weapon clicked, and would not fire any rounds.

"Cool..." Lilo said in amazement. "Your like an energy-stealing vampire! I'm gonna call you, Arsenal." The newly dubbed Arsenal and Stitch blinked.

"Arsenal...interesting."

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No..." 612 said. "Just that Arsenal is the Turian word for 'murder'." he mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, my bushi bu seemed to have run off. Can you help me find her?"

"Sure! C'mon Stitch!"

"Ih!" Said the blue fuzzball. The group ran outside of the house for 612's girlfriend

With 610...

The purple experiment was sitting by a waterfall. She sat on one of the many yellow rocks pointing out of the small pond. Her reflection in the pool was just like her mind, shaken and melancholy. Speaking of which, she was quivering in pain, tears hit and moved the pool. Her crying then erupted into loud balling.

Someone heard that...She didn't notice that a large manta-like onyx ship was behind her. A face was looking outside of a window, it was in a dark, mustard yellow and second light tint of yellow. He mouth was drooping and moving up and down cause he was chewing on a sandwich.

"Wow..." 625 thought. "She's quite the looker. Why is she crying though? I'll go find out." He smirked. "Maybe I can throw on the old 625 charm and make a good first impression."

625 took another bite of his sandwich for confidence. He puffed up his chest and breathed slowly. Doors began to slowly open automatically. The experiment walked over to the female.

"Hi."

610 looked over at the experiment. "Hey..."

"You ok?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend...just...died." 610 teared.

"Ouch, sorry." 625 began to think. "Poor girl. But now she is single. Maybe she can be with me!"

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure..." 625 went back to the ship.

With LS and Arsenal...

"Oh, we looked everywhere, where could my bushi bu be!" pleaded 612.

"Not sure...let's think." Lilo suggested. The group sat on a bench and started to think. Where would this experiment go? Would someone want it? Could she have gone to place she had known about. Stitch then blinked and made an evil look.

"Gantu..." 626 coldly said.

"Gantu is on Earth? I knew the Councilwoman needed me, but what is he doing here?"

"How do you know about Gantu?"

"Long story...now take me to Gantu!"

Stitch jumped of the bench and ran in a direction. "Maka maka! Sasa!"

Outside of the ship, the group was by a waterfall surrounded by many palm trees. This seemed familiar to Lilo and Stitch but not Arsenal. 612 looked at the side of the ship and looked in both directions. He blinked for a second seeing a purple blur.

"Um...626, you go around the back, I'll check the front."

"Okeytaka!" Stitch agreed. And the duo creped along the back.

Arsenal moved in closer, thinking he saw 610, he may be reunited with his bushi bu. He moved in closer and closer...hoping for the best. He then made a double take. Did he just see what he think he saw? 610 with another mate? Especially someone like 625?

"Here ya go." 625 said handing 610 a sandwich.

"Thanks..." 610 start munching on the sandwich, loudly and fast. This was kind of a syndrome gained from Jumba, whenever an experiment got angry or depressed it would stuff things in it's mouth. The purple cat tried to forget about her sorrow.

"She likes me...now's a good time to make a move on her." thought 625. He moved in close to 610, face to face. He puckered his lips and moved in, but he was stopped by two furry fingers.

"I think we should get to know each other first before that." 610 chuckled. 612's jaw dropped. "Thanks for being supportive to me 625." She said. She wrapped her arms around 625 feeling safe. 625 hugged back

Arsenal couldn't believe it. He had gone through so many physical episodes, but none as traumatizing as this. Tears fell from his eyes, as he lost something he can only get once. Why? Why has 610 abandoned 612 so quickly without even caring for him. 612 walked slowly back, he fur starting to be deluged from his tears.

"Why..." 612 said slowly to himself. "Why?" He sounded more hysterical. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" 612 ran, crying to his creator's house.

Stitch's ears twitched. He could hear his broken cousin weeping and running away. 626 walked away from the ship while still dragging Lilo.

"Is there a problem?"

"Cousin...ran away."

Lilo gasped. What would he be doing? Especially with his bushi bu away. Lilo looked at the beach and saw a certain red-headed kid. She also saw a window and looked inside. There was no experiment inside the transporter. The girl smiled and had an idea.

"Stitch, go help Arsenal and find out his problem. I have something to do."

Stitch made an interesting face at Lilo. She must have been thinking of something with unusually long grin. He decided to go along.

"Okeytaka." Stitch said as running away.

Lilo ran back to the beach. At the moment though, W's ears perked up as well. She heard the loud screech of a sad experiment. The experiment gasped realizing who it was.

"625...I think I heard something, do you mind helping me find it?"

"Sure..." The purple cat smiled. "Just let me get some sandwiches." She then frowned and waited as the pudgy experiment walked to the kitchen.

612 continued running...that is all he could think about. He jumped up to the door and slammed it open and shut. His loud bawling drew everyone's attention to him. The experiment stopped and opened a random closet in the household. He finished by obviously locking the door. Jumba, Pleakley, and Experiments 624, 349, and 350 walked to the door.

"Blackie? Is there something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Go away! You have no idea how I feel! Just leave...leave me be." 612 screamed.

"C'mon. Talk to me 612. Your our friend." Clyde asked.

"I don't care for that now! All I cared and lost for has been dashed away from me! Maybe I should of let been killed at the hands of those guards!"

"Guards?" Pondered Jumba.

"612 got attack by some armored guards today. That's why were here." 349 said.

"And why blood is all over the house." Clyde threw in. Jumba continued thinking.

"Just leave me alone...I'm tired of yelling and screaming. I need to drown my sorrow." Arsenal said.

The housemates nodded and decided to leave Arsenal alone. They all sat in the main room of the house, trying to figure out the problems. Why were guards attacking 612? And why was 612 so upset? This was all they could think about...

Yet, it is hard to think when tears are being echoed through the house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. If any characters are OOC or need better explanation please tell. I try to sharpen my skills as much as possible. Please Review. 


	11. Lost Feeling

Me: Here's a chapter for the 612 series. Unlike my style this is once again an angst chapter. If you read the last chapter you would of found out. By the way, this chapter, the last one or any future ones has no offense on 625 or his fans. Good character, but you have to take it from Arsenal's perspective.

Disclamier: I don't own Lilo and Stitch the Series. I do own Arsenal, Turret, Hendrix, Blaze, Sleight, and Armory.

**Important Edit**: Due to the songfic rule, I'll have to remove the lyrics from this chapter. So just think the song's playing during this chapter. Sorry, I can't edit it better. I forgot to mention that the song suppost to be played in this chapter is Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

Chapter 11: Lost Feelings.

Arsenal is in the closet quietly sobbing and thinking of 610. After being almost killed he wonders he Turret really even loved him. Or is 625 just replacing himself. He has constant thoughts about why she left him. Am I too violent? Am I too misunderstood? Am I just crazy? I need to see it for myself. Arsenal has gone out of the closet.

Arsenal walks into the main room hiding his tears. He might think some television could calm his nerves. He sits on the couch. But he turns his head and just sees more sorrow for himself. Stitch enters the house and is greeted by a hug by Angel. Though he needs to comfort his cousin, he smiled from Angel's embrace.

Arsenal runs out of the house trying to hold back a heavy burden he has. He constantly runs nonstop still thinking of his beloved former ex.

Arsenal finds himself at North Shore. Still sees signs of pain. Many people are having fun merriment…together. He also notices that Nani and David surfing and Keoni and Lilo looking for shells. Arsenal can't take he runs away more. Now he is burning with anger being friendless. He runs all the way to Gantu's ship finding 625 and 610 together.

Arsenal has visions of killing. Painfully torturing and hurting 625 with his bare hands and many weapons. His eyes go completely red with pain. He tries to keep himself from the urge of getting 625.

Arsenal then has more thoughts. If he kills 625 what will happen now. Could possibly everyone shun him for killing part of his ohana? He can see the thought now. 625, in a grave, with many experiments their crying. He just realize this isn't the right thing to do. Even though he has a real temptation for it. Arsenal sighs and can't do it. He ponders when I was in a coma was he suppose to die? He finds out what he must do he slowly walks back to the house.

Everyone asks Arsenal why he is such in a horrible mood. They just don't realize the thought of death…and living it again…the pain of a losing it all… the powers, the friends 610. Before anyone has say anything. Arsenal just pulls out a plasma gun and cocks it to his head.

Everyone watches painfully as Arsenal puts the gun to his hand, shaking it constantly he gives more tears to the ground. But then he looks at the eyes of everyone in there. Stitch, Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Pleakley, and Jumba are also starring into Arsenal's eyes, Silently saying don't do it…please.

Arsenal runs into the closet again, but this time he is crying very loudly. Everyone in the house is worried. They try to talk to him but to no avail. Finally, Clyde snaps and drags Arsenal out of the closet and hits him.

Arsenal is still mentally ill. All he can do is put his head on Clyde's shoulder and silently cry. He has lost his girlfriend. Stitch and Arsenal have suffered love problems but Arsenal hasn't suffered it like this. Just leaving, without a word. Arsenal then feels something on his back. It's the pat of the others in the house. Arsenal dries off some of his tears.

Arsenal can't think of how to cure his sadness. But the love and care of his ohana has softened the blow of loss. Then he gets a rush of angry thoughts knowing that his family isn't full. There is still 610. He is having personal conflicts of how to react to 610 and 625. To hurt or to show feeling?

Arsenal takes a deep breathe and thinks of 610 again. He is wondering what she could do for him. Then he thinks of 625 with her, showing love. He can't stand this but he reaches a new pinnacle as he looks out the window.

Arsenal is having a panic attack after seeing what he did. He tries to calm his faults but can't. At that moment, 610 and 625 open the door. Another rush of anger goes through Arsenal's head. He grabs the gun he dropped and bashes 625 in the head with it, severely hurting his skull and knocking him out. Afterwards he throws him out the door and holds on to 610 chest and shakes her.

He let's go of 610 and runs into the kitchen. 612 knows he can't fix his pain. He really needs time to think. No contact. No nothing. He searches for the "Instant Dehydrator". He grabs it and drags it out to everyone and puts half his body in it.

Arsenal throws a bar in the air and shoves himself fully in the glass sphere. The bar hits the activate button and just like that Arsenal is in a red pod labeled "612"

This chapter really means something to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Just because this happened doesn't mean it's the end of the fic or Arsenal. Anyway, just review.


	12. Bad Timing

I really can't apologize this time for updating so late. I'm just to horribly unconcentrated and don't focus all the time on fiction. I'm sorry.

While I have been away though, I have made a few discoveries into the L&S world. As most of us have seen from Stitch Has a Glitch, we all know that Stitch was freshly made right before he was captured. So I have the flaw of Arsenal knowing him before hand. But everyone seems to still use a Lab Life present or past scenario with him.

Also, when I begin writing some of my other fics in this sections, I will brush up on all forms of Tantalog and the languages created for the series. Although vague, it's necessary to know this to keep character. It's a little confusing since Stitch says mainly English in both movies and says mainly Turrin in the series. Though Angel and 610 are really the only characters who shouldn't speak fluent English. Despite these things, still: Enjoy.

Disclaimer time: I do not own Lilo & Stitch the Series. I own many original experiments, just don't feel like listening them.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 12: Bad Timing**

Arsenal sat now dehydrated in his own red pod. People looked in awe as how emotion drove an experiment to temporary hibernation and destruction. Everyone was concerned.

Stitch was amazed. Usually, an experiment breaks loose, causes destruction, and him and Lilo must capture it. Giving affection rarely happens. Only if an experiment is truly destructive or mentally challenged. Then again, his new cousin up to date was destructive from his powers. Maybe he could of been lacking emotions Lilo could of shown. He doubted Angel could have known anything about this experiment.

Bonnie and Clyde had struck nerves too. 612 willingly saved them from prison's clutches. Although it was exchange for another experiment. The experiment could also grant some friendship and protection to the thieving duo. Trust with others now seemed to bond with 349 and 350. Something struck their minds besides greed and thievery.

610 just stood there. She didn't know what to think. She dated some completely random experiment over grief. Though technically it wasn't all her fault. Should she have been more loyal to 612? Her brain and heart were clenched like they were trapped in a strong leather glove. The experiment just sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. No blinking, no motion, no nothing.

Everyone dispersed from 610 to give her some time. After losing something that precious you'd need some time to think. The door slowly crept open and a mustard colored experiment poked his head out. He spoke softly.

"610? You okay?"

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." The purple experiment was obviously lying. He continued to drift away though and close the door. He waddled back to Gantu's ship. Pleakley soon entered the room, not paying attention to what recently happened to 612. His pupil moved around the room, only seeing 610.

"What happened to that little black monster?" Pleakley thought out-loud. He continued walking until he tripped. His third leg tripped over a nearby plasma gun. He picked it up, furled a brow and looked at 610. "You little monsters really need to be more careful with these things. The vile, genetic mutations Jumba make shouldn't do these things!" The walking noodle closed his eye and lectured "They're dangerous weapons that should not be ever used." He then mumbled under his breathe,t "And can put an eye out..."

The purple experiment's brain quickly lost control of it's stability. She grabbed Pleakley with two fingers by his neck without looking. He tried squirming but the grip was too tight. She slowly turned her head in 90 degrees, making a cold stare at the bulging eye ball. Pressing her face against him, practically nose to nose if Pleakley's species was created with one.

"Never. NEVER! Say anything like that to my bushi bu or other experiment." She growled and slowly clenched stronger. The one-eyed alien couldn't pry the experiment off with his skinny arms. "You truly have no idea what an experiment can go through, or is devoted to do you? We have feelings and you don't know how bad we have compared to any species in this galaxy."

"Crushing...hurting...can't...feel...head..." The walking noodle squeaked as he was turning turquoise.

"I'm not sure why or what we do to provoke anyone, but you have no idea what it's like to be hated just for being artificial. Like a species in this entire universe is not hated for some unparticular reason. We may be different, but we also have feelings!" A few seconds after that moment, Pleakley passed out. The rantings of 610 or the severe clenching to his neck would leave the alien with a message.

The weapon experiment continued to sit, glaring into space yet with a sightless grin on her face. Unfortunately, Pleakley's awful preachings caught up to her. Her happiness was soon dashed as her face began to droop. She made small pouts and whimpers, the eyelids soon gave way into closing. More body motions appeared as her lip slowly began moving forward and backward. A tear rolled from her cheek as she placed her head by the floor. Where she then saw 612's pod.

610 then pounced from the couch and onto the ground. The single tears dropping to the ground were now flowing in a great deluge. She screeched, crying and yelling about bushi bu. Anguish caused her to began clawing and tearing into the floorboard. The house-mates soon heard this horrid sound, yet had no idea what to do.

While the interior of the house was dreadful and echoed with the sounds of crying, outside was bloody and a series of grunts roared through the island. A small stream of green blood dripped onto the soil, continuing into the multiple palm trees. The sound of earth being tilled happened second after second and more blood trickled from a downward slope. This was happening because a red armored lizard was crawling for shelter.

"Damn." Varan thought to himself. "That vile trog had to cut my foot off before it's demise. Why did my jet back run out of uburnium so I could reach the ship? Last time I go without checking things first." He began panting heavily. "I must have only twenty minutes left."

He griped tighter onto the terrain toward a ray of sunshine. A small rip in the dark canopy had drawn his attention. Following with the light, water, slowly collapsing downward on a larger pool were picked up by the lobes on his head. Crawling closer to the light the soil soon turned from lush and vibrant to dry and stale. He looked on the yellow ground, then toward the waterfall eastward. Finding Gantu's ship.

"Gantu..." He stood and limped over to the ship. His claw latched onto to the hull to keep him standing. Though his muscles cramped and blood began spurting at a faster pace. He furious knocked onto the door! "Gantu! Someone! Open this door!"

The hatch opened revealing 625. He was slightly panting but simply stared blasé at the mortally wounded lizard. Taking bites into a newly created sandwich while still not caring for the doddering alien. He shut the door not saying a word.

Varan drooped in sorrow, though this was bad as he landed on the blood-drenched stump of his leg. He just sighed and looked around the ship. He saw a small circular window. He pulled two kanjis from his sides and held them in a downward motion. "I'm getting in that ship."

"625." Gantu addressed him. "Who was that?"

"Meh, just some bum begging for mercy. Nothing unusual."

"Oh. Nevermind then."

Suddenly, the hull was being breached and filled with the sounds of electrical crackling. Soon the metal, yet violet colored blades were stabbed and visible to the two aliens. Gantu gasped while 625 just raised is eyebrow. The window soon shook, suddenly opening up. Varan's hand reached out and sliced the window hatch wider to support part of his body. He leaped onto the ground tired, as blood pumped out faster from gashes when he touched the sharp alloy of the hull.

"Meh...meh..." The lizard tried to divulged. He coughed a small amount of blood and gripped onto his chest. He cocked his head upward and said vociferously: "Medic!"

"Colonel Varan!"

"Colonel?" 625 questioned.

"I'll explained later, just get him to the medical bay!"

625 was blank. "We have a medical bay?"

"We've always had one! It's been by the kitchen in case 626 had injured me!."

"Oh...you see, I'm not going to notice that because I'm too busy spending looking at things..._in the kitchen and not outside the kitchen_."

Gantu groaned. He should of known he had to do something such as this by himself. The shark alien lifted the gimped lizard toward the medical bay. He put him on a metal rectangular bed and pulled a first aid box from beneath it. Pulling out a thick bandage, he quickly wrapped it on Varan's leg and applied pressure. Varan winced in pain, making him pass out. But his body stopped bleeding. Gantu put his lobe of his ear next to his chest. Luckily it was still giving a faint beat.

Although this tragedy had been paused, the one still at the Pelekai house was still raging on. 610 seemed to be drowning in a pool of her own tears and misery. Not a comforting sight, as none of the aliens had a clue of what to do. Jumba sat in his room looking through some old files on his experiment database. The four experiments were inside the upper dome trying to figure out an idea for comfort. A shock wave of pouts lowered the experiment's morale.

"She's still crying?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah..." Bonnie replied. "What are we to do with our two friends out of commission?"

Stitch responded, "Activate 6-1-2?"

"Naga. This seems more like an emotional misunderstanding." 349 figured from her abnormally large cranium.

Angel walked by the elevator. "Comfort 6-1-0?"

"We should wait awhile." Clyde said. Delaying the healing process may be the only time to confront the heart-torn experiment.

Stitch placed his arm on Angel's shoulder. "Angel?" The said experiment turned her head at her boochie bu. "Ik meega actaba wheh thiisa, qwooda boochie bu actaba sa 6-1-0?"

She nodded her head, soon responding with a small "Ih." The pink experiment buried herself in 626's chest, supporting with wrap around with her arms. He hugged her back and sat down. Angel embraced Stitch's presence lovingly, looking him directly in the eyes as she nuzzled comfortly to him. He smiled; though he kept his mind clear of the current situation and simply gave her wrap around her head. Bonnie looked away with her tongue sticking out. She found most parts of love disgusting. But this particular scene gave her a recurring yet depressing idea on 612 and 610's relationship.

At Gantu's ship, Varan shook his head. The leg, once stumped and bloody was not attached with metallic leg. Very simple, a few titanium bars connected to create and simulate the actual leg. He laid on the pillow and spoke, holding onto his leg and head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gantu quipped.

"Tracking experiments."

Gantu's eyes slightly widened "Why would you need to?"

"Part of my life. After two years since the Experiment 626 fiasco, he was brought to this planet to be exiled. And for some reason, you lost your job." Hearing this, the shark alien lowered his head."Soon after-wards, I read files about the escape and recapture of Dr. Jacque Von Hamsterviel, and your coalition with him. Once again, you were focused on the pursuit of experiments. I'm amazed by your acts. What has come of my former student?"

Gantu tightened his fist. "That trog has ruined me."

Varan quickly responded: "Is it all of his faults? Surely, you can blame someone else."

The former captain sighed. "It could be my fault. It could be the flawed Galatic Federations' fault. But I really wished it never happened." He sighed. "Maybe my obsession for justice has corrupted me."

"Don't feel so bad about yourself. I have to admit, what the Grand Council Woman did to you was truly unjust. In fact, I've recently pursued an experiment. And I'm impressed by your precaution and storing of the Emergency Bazookian Combat Mobilizer."

Gantu felt his pride restoring a little. But he furled a brow at his earlier response. "Why? No experiments were in space."

"Are you sure? There's Six-One-Two." Gantu looked away. "That's the only experiment we consider an abomination. He's murdered countless people. He and three other experiments killed my group and severed my foot. The three experiments escaped, but I believe 612 is dead."

He wiped his scalp in relief. Atleast that experiment won't have to bother anyone. He though knelt down to Varan and asked: "These experiments that helped him. Was one of them blue?"

Varan held his head. "I can't remember, I may have lost some memory from falling off the roof. I remember is...a purple haze."

"Purple Haze?" The shark alien questioned to himself. He looked at the experiment database. A recently activated showed a picture of Experiment 610. He showed the database picture to the weakened colonel.

"That's her...she killed three of the fighters with me."

"Do you remember anything else? Like where you fought?"

"Gah, I believe it was at a gray house, but it was destroyed. Though we followed them to another place. Kinda big, was blue and some other color."

"Blue..." Gantu thought to himself, although he's been in Hawaii for awhile, he didn't particularly care for the color of buildings. He scrolled through the common scenery of town in his mind, trying to figure out an answer. Until he thought of one blue house that was also in a rust color. "Of course, the trog and the little girl's house."

"Little girl and Trog?"

"I'll explain on the way. I know where we have to go, to get those experiments."

The colonel slithered off the bed and to the floor. He easily got used to the machinery as his nerves connected with metal rods. Both anthropomorphic creatures walked over to the hatch but they suddenly stopped.

"Where you going?" 625 decided to ask.

Gantu clenched his fists together. "To the trog's and little girl's house. Another experiment is there?"

The experiments' curiosity rose. "What's so special about that guy with you?" He pointed at Varan.

"This 'guy' as you call him is Colonel Varan of the Galatic Alliance. A strong leader of my time. And my own trainer and teacher of the galatic armada. He's taught me everything I've known."

"So...he's the one who made you into a loser?"

Varan quickly drew out his gun and blasted it at 625. The experiment dodged with a surprising sprint of agility by moving his head. He was still in a small bit of shock as his mouth sank open. A few of the mustard-colored hairs by his head were now a charred black and orange mixture. The lizard put the gun back into holster, continuing to walk out the door.

"Say anything like that again, and it'll be your last."

625 decided to keep his mouth shut as Varan was serious enough to shoot him again. Both aliens walked out the hatch as it rose back up. Gantu lead the way to assault the house where the experiments were hiding. Varan then asked.

"Can you explain to me know who the little girl and trog are?"

"The trog is 626." Gantu simply stated. "The little girl is this humanoid that bonded with 626 around two years ago."

"And there a problem because?"

"As you know, I work for Dr. Hamsterviel. And for him I must..." The shark alien stopped at that moment.

"Must do what Gantu?" He looked away to respond. "Gantu. Answer me. What do you do for Hamsterviel?"

"I have to capture more of Jookiba's experiments. And send them to Hamsterviel. The two protect them and soon reform them to do good deeds."

Varan looked away, ashamed. "This whole thing makes you look like the bad guy. You need to stop what your doing. Although the abominations created by Jookiba are morally wrong, they should be truly judged by how they act."

"But..." Gantu tried to defend himself.

"Listen. You need to quit whatever Hamsterviel is doing. Just stop this unnecessary purging and get some regular job."

"I can't!" He bursted. "Anytime I get a real job, it fails. And when I do get a job, it's thwarted by an experiment. And once when I had a free source of income, 626 destroyed it. Luckily, Hamsterviel tripled my pay after the incidence."

Varan thought for a second. But quickly re-opened his mouth. "Well, I can't blame you for their inexorable actions. Though you need a new form of income. I've read files on Hamsterviel before. He has serious hypomania which may have lead to any of his problems. I'll help you find another job, but you must help yourself first.."

Gantu smiled at his former colonel. "Thank you." But his feelings quickly straightened. "But we should get to the mission at hand at the trog and little girl's house."

"Right. Work is work." They continued to the house.

Bonnie jumped abruptly from one of the beds hanging from the wall. She had a look of ambition in her face as she stood on top of the platform. As it descended downward, Stitch, Angel and Clyde looked over to the elevator. Bonnie walked from the platform and into the same room as 6-1-0. The blue and pink experiments crawled downward while 350 decided to wait for the platform to come back upward. The lime green experiment sat next to her roommate.

"610..." She addressed the experiment. 610 turned to her, the purple fur messy and damp from the flow of tears. "You need to talk out this problem with 6-1-2."

"But, why? He's going to be on a rampage if I activate him."

"Well, he might." Bonnie said clearly. Stitch and Angel merely watched from an angle from the room. They decided to only intervene if they needed to. "But he obviously cares for you."

"Possibly suicide is not a form of care."

"In some, very twisted way, it is." This caught 610's attention. "He would never act this way about someone he didn't care about."

"Maybe..." The purple experiment said, still depressed.

"Listen. Whatever happened between you and that other experiment is in the past. You had no idea that he was still alive. Don't you think he'll trust you again if you explain it?"

610 looked away. She wasn't sure about trusting her boochie bu. Would he trust her again? The whole situation happening through out the day was insane and far-fetched. But it wasn't hopeless. "He could..." She spoke.

"Only one way to find out." 349 complemented with a smirk. She held Arsenal's red pod in her hand and placed it in 610's. The weapon expert experiment gripped it with two claws on her fingers. She stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. Bonnie watched the whole thing smiling as some happiness would be restored.

But outside...

The two aliens were at the blue and rust colored household. Varan grinned as he was moments away from capturing his experiment. Gantu would finally get some recognition from his superiors again, giving a glimmer of hope to leave Earth. The colonel pointed at the partially destroyed stairs, then the roof. Former captain Gantu nodded. As he walked over to the house, Varan climbed up toward the stairs. When leaned against the door, the protégé was against one of the sides of the house. The nodded to each other once more.

Varan quickly turned, drawing his kanji and plasma pistol in his hand. He took his one, still real foot and kicked down the door. The experiments looked in shock, as he aimed the gun at 6-1-0s skull. Gantu lifted open the roof with his gun in his right hand, and the roof balanced on his left.

"Trogs..." The shark alien said.

"Gantu." Stitch said coldly, leaving his secluded area.

They stared at each other for what was about to take place.

* * *

Finally...Chapter 12 written. 

I once again apologize for my long absence and delay. And the sudden Bonnie OOCness at the end. That the biggest flaw I'd say out of the chapter, but I needed someone for the situation.

I hope this will keep you content for now, as I have Christmas present to get started on. But don't worry people. Anyway, review. And I hope you enjoyed it and can forgive me.


End file.
